Cal Wallace
Cal Wallace is a prisoner who appears in the first season episode, "Blowback". He is portrayed by guest star W. Earl Brown. Background Cal Wallace is a life-long criminal who is in prison. He is visiting the US Marshall's office accompanied by two armed guards to meet with the AUSA David Vasquez concerning whether he should be moved to a supermax prison or not. After they first arrive at the office, Cal asks to use the bathroom. The guards allow this, and Cal uses this to his advantage to take the guards hostage using a shiv he had hidden on his person. He moves the guards into an adjoining room and barricades the door. One of the marshalls is able to get a camera link into the room to get a visual. Initially, Chief Deputy Art Mullen tries to talk to Wallace, but Wallace will not speak to him, as he has always had a "problem with authority figures". He instead chooses to speak to Raylan, who he calls "Shooter". From this point on, Raylan begins to attempt to negotiate with Wallace to get him to surrender. While researching Wallace, Raylan notices that Wallace has a tattoo that says "Simone". Raylan then asks Cal who this is, and Cal states that she is his daughter, whom he hasn't seen in years. Raylan offers to arrange a meeting between the two, but then Cal laughs and says that he has no kids, and that the "Simone" tattooed on his chest is the last name of his first murder victim. Later on, Cal also speaks of another of his victims, a former boss who he hit in the head with an object that left the man brain-damaged. The Lexington SWAT team is being brought in, and Raylan is trying to find a way to avoid any blood-shed or violence, his main goal being to get Cal Wallace to surrender peacefully. At one point, Cal Wallace talks about the abuse he has suffered at the hands of the prison guards, one of the abuses being that they take his food, mash it up into a type of casserole, and then burn it, making him eat that for his dinner. Raylan and Cal then begin to talk about fried chicken, one of Cal's favorite foods, Cal's favorite restaurant in Nashville serves extra spicy chicken. Raylan has an idea that he believes might be the turning point. He has Marshall Gusterson run out to get some chicken. It's a race-against-the-clock situation as the SWAT Team has arrived and is ready to break down the doors and take Wallace, alive or dead. Art Mullen and Raylan try to stall them to give Gusterson time to return with the chicken. Seconds before the SWAT Team are ready to go in, Gusterson returns with the fried chicken. Raylan talks to Wallace, and offers him some fried chicken and bourbon. Wallace is amused by this, but says "You know a bucket of chicken isn't gonna solve this!" Raylan levels with Wallace and says that he'll treat him like a fellow man, not a prisoner, and will sit down and eat chicken with him, just like regular people do. Raylan gives Wallace a piece of chicken and a swig of the bourbon. He is able to convince Wallace to surrender peacefully, and the SWAT Team goes in to arrest him. Raylan was able to diffuse the situation peacefully, and while Cal Wallace hasn't appeared in another episode, it is assumed that he may have ended up in a supermax prison. Relationships *Raylan Givens Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Guest Characters Category:Living Characters